Statistics
Modifications to Existing Feats Dodge Dodge gives a +1 dodge bonus to the character's defense to ''all ''targets. Toughness Toughness grants +1 hit point per character level and +3 free hit points. This stacks with any abilities from class levels. Basic Feats Action Hero '''Benefit:''' The character gains a bonus of five action points to his maximum action point pool. Confident Charge '''Prerequisites:''' Dex 13+, Wis 13+ '''Benefit:''' The character may make a number of 90-degree turns up to his Dex bonus while charging. '''Normal:''' The character may not turn while charging. Hard-Headed '''Prerequisites:''' Wis 17+ ''or ''character level 6+ '''Benefit:''' The character reduces all Sanity loss by 25% ''before'' taking into account character level. This applies to both successful and unsuccessful Will saves. Increased Speed '''Prerequisites: '''Run '''Benefit:''' The character's base speed is increased by 10 ft/rd. Run '''Benefit:''' When running, the character's speed is increased by 25%. Jumping distances are also increased by 25%. Melee Combat Feats Cleaving Charge '''Prerequisites: '''Str 15+, Cleave, Great Cleave, Power Attack, Base Attack Bonus +4 or better '''Benefit:''' As Great Cleave, except that the character may move five feet between extra attacks. The character may not exceed half their normal speed during the action. '''Normal: '''Great Cleave allows the character to attack continuously against any number of opponents, provided that each attack reduces its target to zero or fewer hit points. Darting Weapon '''Prerequisites: '''Experties, Base Attack Bonus +1 or better '''Benefit:''' At the start of each round, the character may subtract a number from all melee attacks and add the same value to initiative. This number may not exceed the base attack bonus, and only applies to the given round. This may affect a character's place in the initiative order. Trail of Blood '''Prerequisites: '''Cleave, Cleaving Charge, Great Cleave, Power Attack '''Benefit:''' The step distance for Cleaving Charge is increased to up to 15 feet. Ranged Combat Feats - Heavy Weapons Autofire Basics '''Prerequisites:''' Advanced Firearms Proficiency, Base Attack Bonus +3 or higher '''Benefit:''' The character's autofire attacks consume only 8 rounds instead of 10. Additionally, the Reflex DC for the character's autofire attacks is increased by +4. Autofire Mastery '''Prerequisites: '''Autofire Basics, Base Attack Bonus +10 or higher '''Benefit:''' The character's autofire attacks consume only 6 rounds instead of 10. Additionally, the Reflex DC for the character's autofire attacks is increased by +6. This bonus replaces the Autofire Basics bonus. Beaten Zone '''Prerequisites: '''Strafe, Base Attack Bonus +4 or higher '''Benefit: '''The character's autofire attacks cover an area of eight connected 5ftx5ft squares in any pattern, compared to the normal four squares. Flamer Basics '''Prerequisites:''' Base Attack Bonus +3 or higher '''Benefit:''' The character is proficient with all flamethrowers even if not explicitly proficient through another feat. Ammunition capacity for flamethrowers in the character's hands is increased by 50%, rounded up (10-shot tank holds 15 shots in the character's hands). The character may bounce flamethrower streams up to five feet off of line of sight, provided there is no blockage in the target square. No visible opponent ever receives more than 50% cover versus the character's attacks with a flamethrower. If cover is greater than 50%, it is reduced to 50%. Flamer Mastery '''Prerequisites: '''Flamer Basics, Base Attack Bonus +10 or higher '''Benefit: '''Flamethrower ammunition capacity is always considered to be twice normal in the character's hands. The character may bounce flamethrower streams up to ten feet off of line of sight, provided there is no blockage between line of sight and the target square. No visible opponent ever receives more than 25% cover versus the character's attacks with a flamethrower. If cover is greater than 25%, it is reduced to 25%. Plunging Fire '''Prerequisites: '''Advanced Firearms Proficiency, Burst Fire, Base Attack Bonus +4 or higher '''Benefit:''' The character may use automatic weapons as indirect-fire weapons, targeting a square within four range increments. Occupants of the target square may make a Reflex save as for normal autofire. Ranged Combat Feats - Sniper Tree Bullseye '''Prerequisites:''' Precise Shot, Base Attack Bonus +3 or higher '''Benefit:''' When making a single-shot direct-fire ranged attack within two range increments, the character may subract a number from his attack roll and add the same value to his damage roll. This value may not exceed the character's base attack bonus. Extreme Range '''Prerequisites:''' Far Shot, Base Attack Bonus +3 or higher '''Benefit: '''When using a ranged weapon, the range increment is ''doubled.'' '''Normal:''' Far Shot increases range increment by 50%. Increased Precision '''Prerequisites:''' Extreme Range, Base Attack Bonus +6 or higher '''Benefit:''' The range at which sneak attack and Point Blank Shot bonuses can be made is increased by one range increment. '''Special: '''This feat can be taken up to three times. '''Normal: '''Sneak attack and Point Blank Shot are good within the first range increment only. Marksman '''Prerequisites: '''Precise Shot, Base Attack Bonus +3 or higher '''Benefit:''' The bonuses to strike for bracing and aiming (normally +2 and +1 respectively) are each increased by +1, to +3 and +2 respectively. Master Sniper '''Prerequisites:''' Sniper, Base Attack Bonus +18 or higher '''Benefit:''' When firing from a braced position or deliberately aiming, the character's threat range is increased by the bonus the character receives for aiming or bracing (normally +2 for bracing, so threat range increases to 19-20 from Sniper, and 17-20 from bracing). Perfect Stance '''Prerequisites:''' Base Attack Bonus +1 or higher '''Benefit:''' The character may brace as a free action any time that the character takes the aim action. Additionally, the character may brace even when there is no hard surface against which to brace. Sharpshooter '''Prerequisites:''' Precise Shot, Base Attack Bonus +3 or higher '''Benefit:''' The character gains a +2 bonus to attack rolls against targets behind partial (but not total) cover. Sniper '''Prerequisites:''' Increased Precision, Marksman, Sharpshooter, Base Attack Bonus +9 or higher '''Benefit:''' Threat range is increased by 1 when firing a ranged weapon, and any critical-hit threat is automatically converted into a critical hit without confirmation. Zen Focus '''Prerequisites:''' Wis 13+ '''Benefit: '''When attacking an opponent with a ranged attack, concealment bonuses are reduced by half. Cover is unaffected. Zen Shot '''Prerequisites:''' Zen Focus, Base Attack Bonus +4 '''Benefit:''' When attacking an opponent with a ranged attack, concealment bonuses are ignored. Cover is unaffected. Skill Feats All of the Skill Mastery feats have a prerequisite of one of the Basic Skill Feats - any feat that grants a bonus to skills (such as Acrobatic, Athletic, Stealthy, and so forth) counts to meet this requirement. Advanced Skill Mastery '''Prerequisite: '''Basic skill feat, character level (including phantom levels) 6+ '''Benefit:''' Choose one basic skill feat. The bonus to skills affected by the feat is increased by +1 over the basic skill feat. '''Special:''' This feat may be taken multiple times, affecting a different base skill feat each time. Grand Skill Mastery '''Prerequisite:''' Advanced Skill Mastery for chosen skill feat, character level (including phantom levels) 12+ '''Benefit:''' Choose one basic skill feat. The bonus to skills affected by the feat is increased by +1 to a net +2 over the basic skill feat. In addition, once per game session, any failed roll on the affected skills may be re-rolled. '''Special:''' This feat may be taken multiple times, affecting a different base skill feat each time. Perfect Skill Mastery '''Prerequisite:''' Grand Skill Mastery for chosen skill feat, character level (including phantom levels) 18+ '''Benefit:''' Choose one basic skill feat. The bonus to skills affected by the feat is increased by +1 to a net +3 over the basic skill feat. In addition, any failed rolls on the skills affected may be re-rolled, up to three times per game session. '''Special:''' This feat may be taken multiple times, affecting a different base skill feat each time. Talented '''Prerequisite:''' Must be taken at first level. 2+ ranks in chosen skill. Ability associated with chosen skill 13+. '''Benefit: '''Gain one free rank in the chosen skill, raise the maximum ranks allowed in the skill by one, and treat the skill as a class skill at all times. '''Special: '''This feat may only be taken once. Training '''Benefit:''' Gain 4 skill points. '''Special:''' This feat may be taken multiple times. Unlocked Potential '''Benefit:''' Choose one class skill. The upper limit for that skill is raised by 3 ranks (so the first time the feat is applied to a given skill, the character may have up to Level+6 ranks in the skill). '''Special:''' This feat may be taken multiple times. It may be applied to the same skill multiple times. Unarmed Combat Feats